College is FANTASTIC!
by MyVampireBunny
Summary: Takes place after Camp Fantastic, it's sequel! The gang is back together, mixed with crying, fighting, new charecters, budding romance, and ALOT of confusion! There's even a wedding proposel! Oooh! Edward goes crazy along with countless others! Lots OC!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! I feel so good writing about these people again…WARNING: p.o.v's will change frequently**

Chapter One: College and Boyfriends

Julia's P.O.V

My mom fussed over my hair as she held me by the shoulders in front of the mirror. I sighed as she pulled it back in a ponytail, let it hang, and then pulled it back up again. She finally decided on keeping it down with a green barrette in my hair.

"Finally." I groaned, stretching my arms and legs.

"Oh, honey! You have to look good for Matt! You haven't seen him in three whole weeks!"

I rolled my eyes. "Three weeks isn't that long. I'm sure he'll expect me to look like I did when we first started dating."

She giggled like a little girl, reminding me of Alice. "Go get the last bit of your bags in the car! Save room for Matt!"

I growled an, "I know mom!" And pushed her out of my room. I grabbed my bags, looked at the familiar surroundings one last time, and then ran down the stairs. I checked to make sure I had my plane ticket and then shoved out the door.

My mom, who I swear was bipolar, had a light blue shawl around her shoulders and a tissue cuffed over her mouth. As soon as I swung my bags in the trunk, she ran and squeezed me almost to death. I choked, she let go, then pulled me back in.

"Be careful! And when your with Matt be safe! If he hurts you then come right back home! Call me every night! Get A's on your test…"

"If she doesn't then she'll have to answer to me." My dad said, opening the passenger side of the car. "Now get in before we're late."

"I love you mom." I said, pecking her on the cheek.

"I love you to." She sobbed. "Call me every night!"

" I know!"

When I sat down, I pressed the 'play' button and cranked it up. _The Howling _by Within Temptation began to play. I sang along: "We've been seeing what you wanted, Got us cornered right now! Falling asleep from our vanity, might cost us our lives! I hear they're getting closer. Their howls are sending chills down my spine! And time is running out now! They're coming down the hills from behind!"

Right at the course my dad turned it down. "We should talk before Matt comes in." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure. That sounds like fun."

"You two were careful…at camp…right?"

"Oh god! Mom told you!"

"Well were you!"

I nodded and looked out the window.

He grunted a "good". "And you will CONTINUE to be careful, right?"

"Yah."

He shook his head. "Maybe you shouldn't go. Better yet, we shouldn't pick up this kid."

"No." I hissed. "We're already on his road. Huh! We're already on his road!!"

I began to bounce up and down. When we pulled into his driveway, and I saw him standing on his porch with his bags at his ankles, I screamed and ran out of the car. Three weeks was a LONG time, no matter what I told my mom.

I ran into his arms, pinned him to the wall of his house, and kissed him so hard that he had to restrain me a bit. I pulled away, crying against my will. "I missed you!"

"I missed you to." He said, stroking my hair. He picked up a piece of blonde highlight I had gotten after camp. "Love the new hair. And, I love you!"

"I love you to!" And then we continued to kiss.

My father and his mother had to yank at our shoulders to get us away.

"Just throw your bags in the trailer in the back there, Matt." My dad said, smiling patiently as I helped him carry his bags into the trailer.

Before he closed it he whispered, "I can't wait to be alone. I finally get to make up for all this lost time."

I blushed, smiled, giggled, and felt the tears come back.

"Let's get in." He said.

He hopped in the back, and my dad forced me to sit in the front. I continued to sing to "The Howling" and listened to Matt laugh at me and my pathetic excuse for singing.

Once he said, "Your singing is beautiful." But I didn't believe him.

We arrived at the airport with a firm goodbye from my father, ending with a "call your mother every night". Then he let Matt and I go, our bags rolling at our heels. We handed out tickets in, and were given a half an hour yet to wait.

Most of it included kissing and whispering things in each other's ears. Then Edward, Alice, Jasper, Bella, Ammelia, Amber, Zach, Seth, Jacob, and Elena ran in. There were hugs and tears, hand shaking, manly hugs, kisses on the cheek, and very exuberant hello's, most of them coming from Amber directed at complete strangers. We took a minute to talk about Jasmeene and her visiting schedule.

We talked about college, and when the girls broke away from the guys, we talked about boyfriends. This was going to be the best freaking year of my life!

**Hoped you guys like it! This sequel should hopefully be amazing!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Candy Haters

Matt's p.o.v (warning, I do not know much about the inside of boy's minds, yah, so…)

I couldn't help but to feel totally ecstatic when Julia ran out of the car and into my arms. For me, three weeks was more like three years. Way to long a time to not see the girl I loved.

When we were waiting for our friends, I couldn't help but to tell her I loved her every ten seconds. I didn't want the four hour plane ride, I just wanted to be alone again. I missed having private time with her. And even at camp it had been especially limited after that one… 'time'. And then, I began to think about that, a corny smile on my face the whole time we waited.

As soon as everybody came in, Julia stood up and ran over to Alice. I walked over to Zach and shook his hand, still not liking him that much after the whole jaw breaking incident. He was so cocky sometimes, I swear that he deserved it.

Then all the girls broke off, leaving me totally confused. One time Julia turned around and winked, scaring the crap out of me. So now I KNEW that they were talking about us. Oh! I could just ask Edward or Jasper!

Edward was closer, so I asked, "What are they talking about?"

He just glared at me, which was a sign that it was something about me that he didn't like. I went to Jasper next. "What are they talking about?"

He looked uncomfortable. "I would rather not tell you. Some of it isn't really…appropriate."

A smile fell across my face, and I waited patiently for them to come back. Finally, when my blonde highlighted beauty came back, I begged her to spill her conversation details. She just shook her head, kissed me on the cheek, and told me to grab my bags so we could start boarding.

I tried all the girls, receiving eye rolls and sympathetic looks from the other guys. Seth and Jacob, who had way more experience, clapped my back and shook their heads. "Never enter the mind of woman." Seth said, getting a punch in the shoulder from Amber.

"I guess I'll never know." I sighed.

Zach elbowed me in the ribs. "See her new hair?" He pointed to Julia. Instantly I felt defensive. "I tried it out the day after camp. Took it for a joy ride. Yah know what I'm saying?"

I grew wide and grabbed the collar of his shirt. "WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed, causing the whole group to stop.

Zach burst into hysterics. "Your to easy man! You know I would never do that! She's all yours! I never touched that ugly little…"

That received a punch in the face.

"I'm sorry! I'm just joking!" He said, retreating back to an all to worried Ammelia.

When I caught up with Julia, she asked, "What was with that? Your lucky they didn't see you, otherwise they would of arrested you for abuse!"

"I'd gladly go to jail to hit that fag again. You should of heard what he said!"

"What did he say?"

"Something that's gonna send him straight to hell when he dies."

She smiled, something so beautiful I felt all previous anger ebbing away. I now knew what all the other boys were talking about when they said they had beautiful girls hanging on their shoulders. Whenever they described love, I thought they were nothing but a whole bunch of sissy babies. But now I knew what it was very well. It was something totally amazing and unexplainable.

I shook my head, trying to clear all the emotional mush. Sometimes I swear it clogged up my head.

As we tossed our bags on the cart that brought luggage to the back of the plane, I grabbed Julia's hand and pulled her up the stairs to the plane. The second we got on, I was…er…distracted by a tall blonde with a really low cut skirt and low cut shirt on. She smiled at me and winked when she sat down, and I couldn't help the smile that crept up my face.

Julia, who was nowhere big as a slut as the blonde in her denim shorts and emerald green t-shirt, gave me a glare that could kill. Then she looked down as if I had yelled at her. I placed my hand on her shoulder, truly sorry for that fact that I was a man and liked girls, but she rolled it off.

Now that stung. I wish there was some way for me to assure her that I loved her more then anything or anybody. No chick with blonde hair was going to change that. Julia was the one that I loved.

As we sat down, her on the inside near the window, and me on the outside near the isle, she totally ignored me. She plugged her headphones in and began to scan her i-pod. I tried holding her hands in mine, but she wouldn't let me get away with it.

Damn, I really messed up.

When a man in a blue suit came around with a bowl of candy in his hand, she instantly jumped up to grab a handful of tootsie rolls and war heads. I grabbed a lolly pop and shoved it in my mouth, rocking it around in my teeth.

As the man made his away around, desperately needing more candy after Amber attacked it, got to Edward, Bella, Alice, and Jasper, they all said, "No thanks, I hate candy."

Personally, I would of said I was diabetic. They got weird looks from the man, who then preceded over to a woman in blue. I heard him say, "Candy haters." And then point to the vampires.

They began to laugh hysterically. I smiled.

"Do you think she's pretty?" Julia asked, her eyes locked on the blonde, now reading a "MATH FOR DUMMIES" book. "Do you think she's prettier than me?"

My eyes widened. "Why would you think that?! She may be pretty, but your beautiful."

"Then why did you look at her like that?"

I sighed. Now how was I supposed to answer that.

"Never mind." She growled.

And even though I thought she was still mad, she reached over the seat and kissed me so hard that I got a little carried away, pulling on the belt loop of her pants. "Sorry." I mumbled when she had to push me away.

"Me to." She grumbled.

**Yah, well, a boy's mind is a little scarier, full of more sex and shiz like that, but I'm not gonna get into all that. Let's just say Matt thinks like a man, but he doesn't when I'M the one writing his mind's eye view. He's glaring at me now, saying I should give the whole truth and nothing but the truth, but, yah, not gonna happen! Srry Matt!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Edward's P.O.V

I looked over to see Matt freaking on top of Julia! Every molecule in my body told me to get up and punch his lights out…

Bella placed a hand on my lap and smiled. "Just let them be." She whispered.

"How can I when he looks like he's about to screw her right here and now?"

"Hmm. I like this new protective Edward." She whispered, resting her head on my chest.

"Bella," Jasper began, poking his head up from behind me. "Try to tune those feelings down just a tad, your giving me and Alice some issues back here."

Alice began to giggle, but I just rolled my eyes. I was so not into going back to college. What was the point? I mean, yah we had to keep a rep, but going to college AGAIN? That didn't seem fair. Hopefully the days would go by fast, and it would be me and my Bella all the way.

But then there was Matt…

He made every day a living hell for me, his thoughts a mess of Julia, cars, Julia, guitar, Julia, etc, etc… And when he thought about Julia, he made it so that I was ten seconds from running over and ripping his head off.

"Your tense." Bella whispered, raising her head up to look in my eyes. She looked like an angel when she looked at me. Her hand traced a path down my cheek. "They're fine." She said, her voice soft and gentle. "They can't do anything on a plane."

"That's not what Matt's thinking." I growled.

She giggled. "What is he thinking?"

I looked down at her and winced. "It get's worse every time he just looks at her."

She laughed full on this time, making me feel light again. As if there were no worries in the world. I tuned out from Matt's thoughts and focused on Bella. Her warm touch, her long brown hair, her golden eyes…

I rested my head on hers and took in her scent, still missing her human smell, but loving this one all the same. "Your beautiful." I whispered.

She looked up. "I wish boys and girls could share dorms." She said it like a groan of agony, giving me big, sad eyes.

"You know I have no power over that one." I said, tapping her nose lightly.

"I know." She sighed, burying her head once again in my chest.

I sighed and closed my eyes, liking the darkness. As a vampire I might not of been able to sleep, but my thoughts did drift when I wanted them to. My mind couldn't focus on one thing, especially when it was picking up on other people's thoughts.

I found it most interesting to focus on Amber, her mind nothing but a jumble of different thoughts, some sad, even as she was wide awake, her head on Seth's chest. I got so into her thoughts that I could…err… "see" every muscle in Seth. That's when I decided to pull away, her thoughts getting a little to out there for my liking.

Elena was interesting to, her mind set on a frequency higher then most human's. It was as if she was practically screaming every thought at me. Some of her inner most secretes were hidden deep in her mind, one most juicy…she used to be _gay_! I don't know why she was thinking this now, but I chose to stay out of it.

Ammelia's thoughts were the most calming. She was listening to some song in Russian, her mind being focused on a beach, the waves lapping at her feet. **(a/n: can edward see what people are thinking, or just hear them? Well, if he can only hear then I changed it around a bit. Srry…it was the only way to make it work…)**

I hated to pry into people's minds, but it was so easy to get lost in the emotional tide of how their heads worked. Sometimes I got so lost that I could feel whatever they were feeling (NOTHING FOR SICK PERVERTS TO GET IDEAS FROM), and I would just get lost.

A stewardess came around with a set of pillows in her arms, but I politely declined. She didn't ask Bella, seeing that she was comfortably placed in my arms. She smiled, then continued down the row of people.

Julia was laying in Matt's arms, fast asleep, while he curled a strand of her hair around his finger, content in his own little world, actually full of love and pure happiness.

Zach patted Ammelia's head, receiving a small giggle. She reached up and kissed him on the lips, getting a reaction that I don't really want to describe.

Amber cuddled close to Seth, her hand on his and her lips at the base of his neck. She was angled awkwardly so that her leg jutted out into the isle, causing the stewardess to take caution. She smiled when Seth declined a pillow, and the had to jump over Amber's leg.

Elena, now snoring, dreaming of once again being gay, snuggled close to Jacob. He took it as an act of love, not knowing that she was doing it thinking about a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, leaving me with a 'never ask' expression.

Sigh…

**M'kay, notin happening so far, but soon, real soon, action will take course! I just had to get rid of this plane trip, so, yah…**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Leaving It All Behind

**Julia's P.O.V**

When we stepped off the plane the first thing I noticed was the heat. It was unbearable, seeping through my cloths and sinking into my skin. I was panting like a dog by the time we made it inside to grab our bags.

Matt's hand was on my shoulder the whole time. He kept looking at me, probably feeling the same way I did: tired, hot, but most of all empty. It was like somebody had gone inside of me and ripped everything out, making me feel as light as air. But it didn't feel good, either, it felt terrible. It felt like I was leaving a whole world behind me.

Everybody was silent, even Amber. That was surprising to me the most, simply because Amber had a random screaming outburst every ten seconds for no apparent reason.

I nudged Matt, but found that I didn't have a voice to speak with for some reason. It was as if it had been sucked away with the dry, Texan winds. I just looked down, feeling awkward around him.

What was I doing here when there was a whole world of memories back home?

**Matt's P.O.V**

Something wasn't right here. I could feel it run through my veins, something like an icy chill. My stomach felt empty, and so did everything else.

When we stepped off the plane, everybody looked instantly uncomfortable. It might have had to do with the constant country drawl everybody had, but I began to doubt that. I felt incomplete here.

A simpler way to describe it: It felt like I was a spirit to far away from it's own grave to really be a spirit, thus leaving me as nothing but a shadow, thus making me just another unimportant reflection of another person's figure.

Yah that was it. I was just a shadow, silently trailing behind all the Texan figures. Most of the figures were big and burly. I was slightly disappointed to see they didn't all wear big ten-gallon hats. I saw about maybe one actual cowboy, though he was a skinnier version of most of the men around here.

Julia nudged me in the stomach, looked up at me, and then looked away. I felt even emptier now, seeing her look so unhappy. I wanted to swoop down and give her a kiss, but the thought made me twitchy, now wanting nothing but to keep moving.

And the whole time we walked, I just couldn't shake that constant empty feeling.

**Edward's P.O.V**

Okay, so, yah, I was a vampire, but I could still feel emotion. And the emotion I felt as soon as I stepped off the plane: Dread. It was an emotion most humans couldn't put a finger on, one that they barely ever if at all experienced. It was worse then all over sadness, than yet not as deep as depression. A feeling that met right in the middle, one that was barley ever seen as a separate emotion. It was always another word for sadness.

But I could feel it now, and it was worse then being sad or depressed. I felt deeply troubled, though I couldn't think of anything to be troubled about.

At first it occurred to me that it may have just been because I had never any desire to go to Texas, and had never actually been there. I simply came to be with my human 'friends', and not to like it there.

But then I began to think of it from a philosopher's perspective: when you walk down a road only to find that nobody is there, even if a part of you knew nobody would be, you still had hopes of finding somebody there. And when you see that nobody is there, you feel empty and incomplete, but you still keep moving. Because you know if you don't keep moving, your hopes will soon rise for something else that isn't there.

So, what did that mean exactly? I think it meant that I was hoping on finding an actual reason to be in Texas other then to be with 'friends', even though I knew there would be none, and when I found no good legitimate reason after stepping off the plane, I was filled with dread.

A signal that I knew I was leaving something behind me on the philosophical 'road', and I would never be able to go back and retrieve it. Whatever was behind me was now behind me, and no matter how badly I would want it back, I had to know I could never have it again because I left it by choice, thinking there might have been something better to find.

**Ammelia's P.O.V**

Ahhhhhhhhh!

This place is hot and humid! That's a deadly combination of two 'h's. You may say that you know what hot and humid are, but you don't really until you step into Texas!

Other then the heat, though, I felt totally ecstatic. But from the looks everybody had on their faces, I seemed to be the only one.

I wanted to ask what everybody's problem was, but seemed it fit to leave them alone.

Right now I felt like I could skip around and start a dance craze that the whole Airport would go home to dance to. (Yah right, by the way)

But, no, I had to keep cool. No matter how badly I was itching to escape this place and to just break free into the hot and humid Texan air.

I felt absolutely no reason to feel like I was leaving something or even someone behind. I felt totally amazing!

**Zach's P.O.V**

While Ammelia looked like she was about to dance her way out of here, I felt like I was about to fall to the ground in a pool of my own sweat and all-of-a-sudden depression **(see Edward's section to find more info on the word 'depression', and how it does not seem fit to use for Zach)**.

For some strange reason I felt like, totally out of it as soon as I stepped off that plane. And it was NOT the heat. I didn't know what was wrong with me!

I mean, what _could_ be wrong with me?! I'm going to college with my friends (and Julia), and I get my sexy girlfriend all to myself for a whole year! And yet this happens. This…this…this feeling that I could have had a better time back home.

But home was boring! Home was home! It wasn't full of my friends (and Julia), or my totally amazing girlfriend! Jeez, plane rides do a job on people…

**Amber's P.O.V**

Uncomfortable, twitchy, tired, sleepy, hungry, thirsty…

I kept thinking of words I could use to complain, since complaining was a talented art I had perfected over the years. But I couldn't say them, which I found terrifying!

The amazing complainer\screamer\weirdo couldn't talk!

It was like my lips were glued shut-with SUPERGLUE! Ahh! Nobody can penetrate the powers of the almighty SUPERGLUE!

I kept squirming around (buying weird looks, which lets me keep the \weirdo). Uncomfortable would be the word of complaint choice now.

String of swear words I wish I could say (damn, frig, mother fugger, etc.). But of course, I couldn't even swear! Why does SUPERGLUE have this effect on its customers? Which made me think about the fact that I had never even purchased SUPERGLUE?

But no, I had no time to think about SUPERGLUE! I had to think about…about…SUPERGLUE!?

I was so confused. I bit the inside of my cheek, squirming even more as if there was a giant worm in my stomach, controlling my movements.

And that's when I ran into a wall….

**I KNOW I didn't get to all of the P.O.V's, but that's okay. I'll make up for it.**

**Edward: Thank you for including me.**

**Me: Yah, yah, yah.**

**Edward: You made me use big words, though. For that I might have to make you pay.**

**Me: You need a new pair of socks; I can smell those babies from here.**

**Edward: Well, I am right next to you.**

**(Matt walks in)**

**Matt: Hey.**

**Me. MAAAATTT! **

**(Me runs over and kissed Matt REALLY hard)**

**(Edward shakes head and throws smelly socks at us)**

**(Me turns around angrily)**

**Edward: Told you I would make you pay.**

**Me: Curses.**


End file.
